Harry Potter et les vélanes aux sangs mélés
by luna2005
Summary: Harry va entrer en sixième année, aprés peu de temps passé chez les Dursleys, il va retrouver l ordre et le nouveau quartier général, y découvrir deux superbe jeunes filles, connaître l amour retrouver des membres de sa famille se lier a son ennemi et dec


Chapitre 1 : Cours séjour.

Aprés une semaine passée a Privet Drive, Harry qui regardais par la fenêtre de sa chambre vu arriver au loin des hiboux, il avait passé la journée allongé sur son lit, impassile la tete tournée au plafond regardant désespérément le vide, depuis son retour, il n avait quitté sa chambre que pour se laver. Sa tante trop heureuse de ne pas le voir lui montait son diner le midi et de la nourriture pour tenir jusqu au lendemain.

En voyant les hiboux, il sourit légèrement à l'idée de la tête que ferait Pétunia et Vernon en les voyant rentrer, _mais que penserons les voisins _il se releva et entendu son oncle hurler son prénom _Harrrrrryyyyy descend tout de suite._

Sur le coup il se dit que le courrier venez certainement d'Hermione ou de Ron, mais quand il vu dans la cuisine que sa tante assise a table tenait une lettre dans la main, il eu un haussement de sourcil, celle ci releva la tête avec un demi sourire pointé d'un brun de dédain...,

Ce soir on va enfin être débarassé de toi,

Dudley le devisagea avec son sourire de gros porc,Harry essaya de ne pas les contenter en regardant dans le vague et il leur dit:

bon je peux avoir mon courrier,

doucement morveux ta intérêt a changer de ton,

harry le regarda d un air de dégout et se dit combien de temps faudrait il encore subir ces gens...

L'oncle Vernon lui donna son courrier d un air haineux, alors tu dégages ce soir, il ne répondit pas et s appuya sur le mur pour lire son courrier, Il y avait une lettre de Dumbeldore et une de Maugrey, il survola les deux mais compris : qu il le ramenerai à l'ordre du phenyx, Harry se sentit heureux depuis la mort de sirius il n avais quasi pas ressenti une telle joie, il était quatorze heure et d 'ici 8h, il serait enfin loin des dursley...

Alors cria t 'il a l'oreille d'harry, celui ci se retourna doucement et le regarda bien en face et bien mon calvaire se termine rapidement cette année, l'oncle Vernon rougit mais se tut il preferait que ces maudits sorciers ne sachent pas ce qu il pensait d'harry.

J'ai des choses a preparer leur dit il, je remonte en haut, il ne pouvez dire dans sa chambre car pour lui c etais tout sauf chez lui, c etais sa prison son supplice son calvaire depuis la mort de ses parents. Il rentra dans la pièce ouvrit la fenêtre,

Hedwige nous quittons cet endroit maudit des ce soir,

hedwige se mit a piailler doucement et s' installa sur l'épaule d'harry tout en lui donnant, des petits coups de becs affectifs. Elle aussi allez enfin etre libre, surtout que depuis une semaine elle n'étais sortie qu une seule fois, harry pris machinalement un miam hiboux et lui donna, il pris alors les enveloppes pour lire les directives de chacune d'elle. Hedwige retourna se poser sur le dossier de la chaise pres du bureau.

Il ouvrit celle de Dumbeldore :

Cher Harry, ta sécurité n est plus du tout d 'actualité chez les Dursleys, il est donc bon que tu reviennes au nouveau quartier général de l'ordre, Cela faisait un moment que nous le preparions, il nous a donc fallu tres peu de temps pour le terminer, ne t'inquiéte de rien, je t'expliquerai tout quand tu sera là.

Albus Dumbeldore

La deuxième étais de maugrey et ne comporter que quelque phrase :

Harry,

Soit prés a 22h, emporte tout ce qui t appartiens ne laisse rien derière toi, moldu ou sorcier, sois vigilent !

Alistor Maugrey

Harry regarda sa montre, il etais presque trois heure, il s allongea un peu sur le lit et se dit que ce soir il allais de nouveau retrouver l'ordre mais pas sirius. Il lui manquais tellement, il ne lui restais plus de famille, plus de ... et puis non, il avais Ron, Hermione les Weasleys au complet, l'ordre, Lupin , il se leva brusquement il etais presque cinq heure et il devais arreter de rabacher ces mauvaises pensées il allait retrouver son monde et ses amis. Il prepara sa valise a l'aide du sortilège fais la malle, il se rappela d'un sortilège de nettoyage que lui avait appris la mère de Ron lorsqu'il avait rangé le square Grimaud, qu'il se servit pour la cage d' hedwige, il accrocha la cage a sa malle et utilisa un sortilège de réduction pour que celle-ci tienne dans sa poche, il prépara sa cape de poudlard, ses gands et son bonnet, il se souvenait combien il avait eu froid la dernière fois et sans savoir ce que Maugrey lui reservais, il valait mieux se couvrir. Il verifia son balai, cadeau de son parrain, le caressa doucement et le mis sur le coté, il descendit voir sa tante et son oncle plus par politesse qu'autre chose et puis il avait soif et il n avais plus aucune boisson dans la chambre.

Il étais dans le salon en train de discuter, quand Harry penetra dans celui ci tout le monde se tut et il se retournèrent brusquement en ne cachant pas leur haine, je pars ce soir et ne vous inquietez pas vous ne me reverrez pas cette année de plus vous serez plus en sécurité sans moi, il avais dit cela sans réfléchir mais il savait bien que c étais la vérité.

Petunia le regarda avec horreur, et lui repondit d'un ton bref, nous partons dans une heure tache de ne rien toucher avec ta bande de ...

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, il leur dit aurevoir et remonta dans la chambre avec une bouteille d eau. Il entendit peu de temps apres la voiture des Dursleys démarrer, il savait qu il reviendrais apres leur depart sans doute avait il reçu des directives, ils sourit a l 'idée que les Dursleys est du obéir et laissé leur maison a sa bande de sorcier dégénéré...

Il décida de prendre un bain pour patienter et se détendre de plus son hygiène laissez a désirer depuis qu il etais a privett drive. Il se coula donc un bain tres chaud mais garda sa baguette a proximité. Il ferma les yeux la chaleur de la pièce, l'eau chaude le mis dans un état de présommeil, il se sentait détendu, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il cru révêr, il remis ses lunettes et pris sa baguette en main mais dans un léger brouillard deux silhouettes le dévisager, il se frotta de nouveau les yeux mais il etait toujours là à lui sourire, il ouvri la bouche et sur ses lèvres mourrus papa, sirius mais ... Sirius lui fit un signe de se taire, bonsoir Harry nous sommes venu te parler,

Garde espoir ne te laisse pas aller tu dois combattre Voldemort pour nous pour ta mère et pour notre peuple, Prouve nous que tu es dignes de relever tes manches et de le combattre, nous sommes avec toi, ne l'oublie pas nous sommes juste passer de l autre coté du voile, continue a nous parler de crainte, même si on ne te repond pas tu sais que nous sommes là..

Sirius laissa James parler,

Harry écoute moi bien et rappelle toi ce que je vais te dire : tu descendra a la cave, dans le sous sol se trouve une porte magique que toi seul peux ouvrir, tu verra deux autres portes là deux jeunes filles devront ouvrir chacune d'elle, Dumbeldore est au courant, il vous aidera pour cette tâche là se trouve une arme pour chacun de vous trois et pour une quatrième personne qui a l'heure actuelle est un ennemis, Tu trouvera également un vieux livre relié de cuir rouge et or prend le c'est la lignée des Potter, il te révélera d'ou tu viens, nous sommes ta mère et moi tres fière de toi et soi certain quà chacun de tes pas nous sommes auprés de toi.. Sirius lui dit a nouveau, ne t inquiete pas Harry tu rentre chez toi, il lui dire enfin essuie toi et prépare toi il arrive !

Harry se sentit soudain gelé le bain etais froid, Il regarda sa montre posée sur le rebord du lavabo 21h30 voilà prés de deux heures qu il etait dans l'eau il n en revenait pas avait-il réver ou ,

Il finit de s'habiller mis sa malle dans sa poche, regarda sans regret la pièce et dans lui même il espèrer que ce serait la dernière fois qu il franchirait cet endroit, Hedwige se posa sur son épaule, et il empoigna son balet, il descendit l 'escalier et se dirigea vers le salon, pris un verre d'eau et attendit assis prés de la porte denêtre. Il entendit soudain un bruit dans le hall d'entrée et il se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et se mis en position d'attaque. Il entendit soudain la voix de Lupin,

Harry c est nous tu es là,

Oui professeur par ici.

Thonks entra suivit de Maugrey, Lupin, Bill, Arthur, Mac Gonagall, Hagrid, Fleur et juste derrière Viktor Krum,

Lupin pris la parole, Harry ca va, tu es un peu pâle,

Oui ne vous inquiété pas

Tu connais tout le monde, comme tu peut le contaster des nouveaux membres sont venus nous rejoindre.

Maugrey s'approcha d'Harry, tu es près fils, Harry hocha la tête , nous partons tout de suite, Harry ouvrit la porte fenêtre, Maugrey lui fit subir le sort de désillusion et tout le monde fit de même, ils se rendirent sur la pelouse et enfourchèrent leur balai, Harry, tu connais la procédure met toi au milieu, écoute Harry lui dit Thonks moi et Viktor, quand on arrivera, nous te montrerons la manoeuvre pour entrer au quartier general ça se passera trés vite, il faudra donc que tu sois tres attentifs .

Harry lui repondit par un sourire, Arthur s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit une accolade toute paternelle ne t'inquiéte pas ça va bien se passer Ron et Hermione t'attendent la-bas.

Maugrey rappela a l'ordre tout le monde et donna le signal, ils s'envolèrent tres haut juste au dessus des nuages, harry se mis a repenser a l'année dernière quand il avait le même genre de trajet pour rejoindre l'ordre et Sirius et puis il pensa à ce qu il avait vu et entendu dans la salle de bain et tout ce que son père lui avait dit et si il n'avait pas rêver oh et puis a quoi bon, il en parlerai a Dumbeldore, Maugrey l'interpella! Sois attentif Fils! Tu rêvassera cette nuit, soudain la formation se regroupa sur Harry, il tourna la tête sur la droite et vu des eclairs rouge, vert, blanc, il savait tres bien ce que tout cela voulait dire, on se battais là-bas. .

L'arrière garde dit Lupin, on se doutait qu il essaierais de nous contrer, on etais paraît a toutes éventualités, apres 2h de vol a travers les nuages avec des changement de directions continuels, Viktor vint se placer juste devant Harry, tu nous suis lui dit-il.

Viktor fit un piqué et Harry le suivit, mais il va s'écrasé au sol quand soudain, il vit thonks qui etais en première position traverser la terre, Viktor disparu également et harry les suivi.

Redresse lui crièrent t-ils en coeur et de s'arêter.

Maugrey arriva ensuite ainsi que Mac Gonagall et Arthur, les autres avaient disparus. Il présenta un parchemin a Harry semblable a celui du square grimmaud. Tu es chez toi a Godric Hollow. Il relu par deux fois mais qu'est ce que ca voulait dire tu es chez toi, Harry suivis le souterrain avec les autres. Lupin, qui avait fermé la marche lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main, ils marchèrent une petite demi heure dans la pénombre seul une torche de temps en temps éclairer le couloir sinistre.

Soudain une vielle porte en fer forgé, s'ouvrit devant eux.


End file.
